


Getaway Ride

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [20]
Category: The Wells of Sorcery Trilogy - Django Wexler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Meet-Cute, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Isoka knows lots of things. Important things, like how to kill someone efficiently or how to scale a brick wall. How to ride a horse and how she feels about her new client?... That's a different story.Pairing: Gelmei Isoka/Meroe hait Gevora NimuraPrompt: Horsemen
Relationships: Gelmei Isoka/Meroe hait Gevora Nimara
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Getaway Ride

I stood underneath the window belonging to my client, the heiress to the Gevora Nimora title and wealth, blood pumping through my veins. There had been a couple guards between me and my objective, but nothing I couldn’t handle, even without using my gift. Per my client’s instructions, they were unconscious but mostly unharmed. 

Luckily, she was already waiting for me. “Where is your mount?” she hissed as she clambered down the wall. 

Okay, I wasn’t expecting that. To be fair, I also hadn’t expected the fire in her dark eyes to suit them so well. “I don’t have one,” I whispered back as though this were obvious. And really, it should have been. You hire an urban tough to break you out of your rich parents’ estate, you get an urban tough’s resources. Which, given how many walls I needed to climb and tiny hallways I needed to fight in, did not include a rotting _horse_.

“Never mind,” she muttered, and jumped the last gap from her improvised ladder to the ground. And by the ground, I meant my arms. Rot, her skin was soft where my hand clapped around her bare arm. “We’ll just steal some.” I shrugged and followed her. They were both hanging offenses, after all, and they could hardly stretch my neck twice. Or a dozen times, if you counted the blood on my hands.

As we drew nearer the stables, I held a finger to my lips. My charge nodded and did her best to blend into the shadows. Silently, I crept forward. One sleepy-eyed guard. My habit of not carrying weapons - well, physical weapons - was really coming back to bite me on this job. Luckily, the gods saw fit to provide: a spare blanket wrapped around the dung shovel muffled its blow against the side of the guard’s head. “Don’t worry, princess: he’ll be fine in the morning.”

“It’s Meroe,” she corrected. “I mean, if we’re going to be traveling together for a while, we may as well call each other by name.”

“Isoka,” I told her, against my better judgment. At least if I didn’t tell her my family name, Tori would still be safe. She followed me into the stables. I snorted - I would have killed for lodgings such as these when I was an urchin. Warm, dry, and plenty of food…

“Well?” My cli---Meroe jostled me out of my acrid reverie.

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to take one?” She gestured to the row of horses; her own beast was already saddled and ready.

“Uh,” was about all I could manage in reply. For all the magery in my blood, the magic of bit and bridle was foreign to me.

“Never mind,” Meroe repeated, and mounted the horse with obvious and attractive grace and skill. “He’s strong enough to carry us both. Hop on.”

“Sure.” I hoped braggadocio and natural athleticism would cover for my unfamiliarity as I swung my leg up and over. Okay, I was on. This was fine--

“Hold on tight,” Meroe ordered (Right: aristo.) and tugged at the reins. The world shifted beneath me as we trotted forwards and, stars preserve me, I clung for my life to a privileged slip of a girl as we galloped away. “We’ll have to keep up the pace if we want to reach the docks by dawn.” Right. The docks, where we had booked passage out of Kahnsoka, to freedom for Meroe and a rich payday for me. I’d be glad to have normal ground beneath my feet, even for a moment.

On the other hand, I mused, feeling the warmth of Meroe’s body through my jerkin, made more pleasant by the chill of the night, I supposed I could survive a few hours of this.


End file.
